The use of disposable blood collection and other intravenous systems has become commonplace. Typical of such systems for example are those which use disposable blood collection needles which are attached to reusable holders for blood collection tubes. Frequently, for example, the blood collection tube fits within the holder and has a rubber stopper which is penetrated by one end of the blood collection needle once the other end of the blood collection needle has been inserted into a vein. These systems also can employ sterile disposable adapters which are designed to allow the use of a variety of attachments such as catheters, tubes, for example.
One of the drawbacks of such systems, however, is that a certain degree of time consuming and hazardous manipulation is required in order to remove the used blood collection needle from the holder and replace it with another blood collection needle. This manipulation may for example involve unscrewing the blood collection needle from the holder. Such manipulation has become a more acute problem in recent years with the advent and recognition of contageous diseases with are transmitted through the blood stream. Thus, health care provider using such blood collection equipment is put to the hazard of accidentally being pricked with the used blood collection needle when it is attempted to remove the needle from the blood collection system. Further, although somewhat less serious a problem, the removal of the used blood collection needle from the holder is time consuming since it requires a relatively complex motion to unscrew the used needle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a superior blood collection needle holder which facilitates the quick, safe and easy removal of used blood collection needles from the needle holder and replacement with a new blood collection needle if required.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a blood collection needle holder which allows the used blood collection needle to be removed safely and without hazard of contact to the health car provider performing the procedure.